Enough! I have Tired
by Tsukigakirei
Summary: Sebuah Legenda menceritakan bahwa konon Empat Kerajaan Menguasai dunia. Dan permasalahan kerajaan yang sungguh kompleks akan permasalahan Cinta, Kasih Sayang, Penghianatan, Obsesi, dan Rasa sakit. Bagaimanakah nasib seluruh kerajaan tersebut? Langsung intip aja :v #Cardverse! #nyempilOmegaverse Hetalia #Usuk, slight! amepan dll
1. chapter 1 (06-30 16:19:45)

_Sering terjadi konflik dalam kerajaan. Karena penerus kerajaan ditunjuk langsung oleh tuhan, ditandai dengan terdapatnya tato lambang kerajaan yg terletak di belakang leher pada bayi yg baru terlahir. Dan inilah konflik yg sangat rumit terjadi didalam kerajaan, tentang cinta yg tak bisa dipaksakan dan cinta yg tak terbalas._

{ ** _Hetalia_** belongs to **_Hidekaz Himaruya}_**

 ** _Warning! : Boyslove.Typo.Abal.Ancur.pikir dua kali buat baca nih cerita_ _. jangan bully saya qq_**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **PROLOG**

 _Kingdom Of Spades, kerajaan terkuat yg memiliki kekuatan dan sihir yg melegenda._

 _Kingdom Of Club, kerajaan yg kekuatannya hampir setara dengan Spades. Dan sering terjadi konflik antara dua kerajaan ini._

 _Kingdom Of Hearts, kerajaan yg terkenal dengan kedamainnya. Sebuah tempat yg tepat untuk menyendiri dan aman dari kejahatan apapun._

 _Kingdom Of Diamond, Sebuah kerajaan yg sangat kaya akan hasil alam dan tambangnya. Kerajaan yg keamanannya masih diragukan._

 **Author POV**

Kerajaan spades:

Rumor mengatakan bahwa sang Raja Alferd F Jones mencintai seorang ratu dari kerajaan Hearts, Ratu Kiku Honda.

Dan sang Ratu kerajaan spades sudah mengetahuinya dan tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Hanya bisa menerima dan menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri, karena ia sangat mencintai rajanya.

Ingin sang ratu pergi jauh dan mengembara sendiri. Tapi ia masih peduli dengan rakyatnya, apabila ia pergi dipastikan kestabilan kerajaan akan hancur.

Kerajaan Clubs:

Hampir seluruh kerjaan mengetahui bahwa hubungan antar raja dan ratu disana sangat buruk, dikarenakan sang ratu Elizabeth Mencintai Jacknya sendiri bernama Roderich.

Sedangkan sang raja alias Ivan Branginsky mencintai Jack dari kerjaan Spades Wang Yao

Kerajaan Hearts:

Kerajaan yg sangat hebat dalam menjaga permasalahan agar tidak diketahui siapapun.

Tak ada yg menyadari bahwa Sang raja Ludwig Beilchmidt dan Jacknya Feliciano Vargas saling mencintai, hanya sang ratu yg menyadarinya dan hanya diam saja karena sang ratu tak ingin persahabatan yg dari dulu terjalin akan terputus. Sang ratu sudah menyadarinya semenjak mereka bersama saat belia.

Dan sang ratu pun tak mempermasalahkannya karena sang ratu sendiri mencintai orang lain. Yg tak diduga sebelumnya, seseorang yg bekerja di kerajaan Diamond.

Kerajaan Diamond:

Sebuah kerajaan yg kaya dan makmur walau kadang terjadi demo karena keluhan rakyat yg banyak menuntut, tapi akan langsung selesai saat jack dari kerajaan langsung turun tangan mengatasinya. sungguh merepotkan bagi sang jack.

Tak ada yg menyadari bahwa sang raja France Bonnefoy mencintai Ratu dari kerjaan Spades Arthur Krikland. Sang ratu dari kerajaan tersebut pun tak menyadarinya.

Sang Raja sangat pandai dalam menyimpan perasaannya dan sangat pintar beralasan. Sang raja yg terkenal suka menebar pesona selalu tampak mesra bersama ratunya Lily Zwiling dan terlihat bersahabat dengan Jacknya Vash Zwiling yg kita ketahui sebagai kaka dari sang ratu.

Tapi apakah sebuah rahasia akan selamanya tersembunyi ataukah akan segera terbongkar?

Dan apakah sebuah pengorbanan akan berbuah manis ataukah sia sia?

Dan apakah Cinta lama yg terpendam akan selamanya terpendam ataukah terungkapkan?

Inilah masalah kerajaan yg sesungguhnya. Dan dua orang joker yg dapat mengabulkan segala permintaan dan takkan pernah mau dikekang. Seorang joker penstabil keempat kerajaan yg keberadaannya sulit ditemukan.

Bagaimana kah nasib seluruh kerajaan bila terus saja dibiarkan.

Hancur atau berkembang?

To Be Countinue...

Akhirnyaaa~ lega rasanya setelah mengeluarkan uneg-uneg lewat tulisan:v

Oke sip. Disini Queen Of Diamond lily marganya aku samain sama kakanya.

Dan ini dia anggota seluruh kerajaan.

KINGDOM OF SPADES

ALFERD F JONES [King of spades]

ARTHUR KRIKLAND [Queen of spades]

WANG YAO [Jack of spades]

KINGDOM OF CLUBS

IVAN BRANGINSKY [King]

ELIZABETH HERDEVARY [Queen]

RODERICH [Jack]

KINGDOM OF HEARTS

LUDWIG BEILCHMIDT [King]

KIKU HONDA [Queen]

FELICIANO VARGAS [Jack]

KINGDOM OF DIAMONDS

FRANCE BONNEFOY [King]

LILY ZWILING [Queen]

VASH ZWILING [Jack]

JOKER

GILBERT BEILCHMIDT

PETER KRIKLAND

Oke sip itu dia para anggota keempat kerajaan. Next kah? Perlu kritik and sarannya/ aku masih newbie;v

Love you all~


	2. Chapter 2

_Senantiasa bertopeng bahagia didepan orang lain demi menutupi rasa sakit yg menyiksa. Itulah aku._

 ** _{Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya}_**

 ** _Warning! : Boyslove.Typo.Abal.Ancur.pikir dua kali buat baca nih cerita. jangan bully saya qq_**

 **Don't** ** _Like! Don't Read!_**

 **000**

 **I hate my Fate**

Pagi yg cerah mengawali rutinitas setiap orang yg telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak terkecuali seorang ratu yg sekarang sedang menikmati _Tea Time_ dengan penuh elegan sambil menikmati sejuknya udara pagi di taman belakang kerajaan yg super sibuk ini.

Saat sedang khusyuknya menikmati sejuknya pagi, tiba tiba ada suara yg memanggilnya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu pagi anda yg mulia. Tapi yg mulia raja memanggil anda untuk segera ke ruangannya" ucap seorang Jack dari kerajaan tersebut sambil memberi hormat pada Ratu dihadapannya.

" Ah. Ternyata kau yao. Baiklah, aku akan segera menemui raja. Kau boleh pergi menyelesaikan tugasmu" kata sang Ratu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kerajaan.

Dan sang Jack pun ikut melangkah masuk kedalam kerajaan menuju ruang pribadinya untuk menyelesikan tugasnya.

Saat tiba didepan pintu ruangan sang Raja. Dia pun mengetuk dan terdengar jawaban dari dalam, mengijinkan untuk masuk. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi dia pun segera masuk dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang Raja yg sedang membelakanginya menghadap ke jendela besar yg menampakkan kesibukan masyarakat.

"Ada apa gerangan anda memanggil saya, Yang Mulia?" kata sang Ratu sambil menunduk hormat. Sang Raja pun membalikkan badannya menghadap sang Ratu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan seformal itu artie. cukup panggil aku alferd. oh iya, kau sudah dengar bahwa kita diundang menghadiri makan malam dikerajaan Hearts? aku ingin saat kita pergi kau gunakan sihirmu untuk melindungi kerajaan ini" kata sang Raja sedikit jengkel dengan keformalan Ratunya ini.

" Benarkah itu? aku baru dengar. Haah. Baiklah, aku akan mempertebal sihirku yg melindungi kerajaan ini" kata sang Ratu yg terlihat agak lelah bila harus bersangkutan dengan kekuatannya lagi.

" Oh iya, dan satu lagi. Aku mau saat kita sampai dikerajaan hearts, berlaku manislah padaku sebagai mana Raja dan Ratu, agar tak ada yg tau masalah kerajaan kita sebenarnya" kata Alferd dengan nada serius mempringatkan Ratunya yg terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Tenang saja **Yang Mulia** , tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukan _sandiwara itu_ untuk menutupi betapa brengseknya sang **Raja Spades** " Balas sang Ratu dingin dan langsung mohon undur diri lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum sang Ratu keluar, sang Raja menghentikannya.

"Tunggu. Art, mengertilah... a-aku begini kare-"

"Ya ya ya. Karena kau _begitu_ mencintai _sahabatku sendiri_ dan dengan mudahnya memintaku agar mempersatukan kalian apapun caranya? bukan begitu,git?" potong sang Ratu dengan nada mengejek nya. Dia sudah tak peduli bahwa yg ada dihadapannya ini adalah Rajanya, suaminya yg harus dihormati nya.

 _'Persetan dengan itu semua'_ batin sang Ratu begitu muak dengan kelakuan rajanya. Dan dengan begitu sang Ratu pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

 **000**

 **Arthur Pov**

 _'Kapan aku mati? kapan aku mati? kapan aku mati?_ ' Hatiku terus bergumam lirih. Karena hanya itu satu satunya jalan keluar dari rasa sakit ini.

Ingin aku pergi meninggalkan kerajaan ini dan membiarkannya hancur karena ketidakstabilan kerajaan dan hidup mengembara sendirian.

Tapi aku sangat mencintai rakyatku, mereka semua satu satunya alasan mengapa aku masih bertahan di kerajaan ini. Dimana sang Raja dengan brengseknya mencintai sahabat ratunya sendiri dan tanpa segan mengungkapkannya.

Tanpa memikirkan betapa hancur perasaannya. Cinta pertamanya, suaminya. Yang dengan tega mengabaikan nya demi mengejar cinta yg lain. Membuang cintanya yg tulus dan murni demi mengejar cinta butanya kepada seseorang yg telah memiliki suami.

"B-bloody hell...hiks...Wanker! Git!..hiks...BASTARD!"

 **To Be Continue...**

 **000**

 **oke sip! segini dulu yaah. fuuh. sorry klo ceritanya gk sesuai harapan kalian. dan sungguh absurd, jangan bully daku qq:')**

 **next or not?**

 **jangan lupa saran and kritinya;v**

 **Btw. ini udh** **dibenerin lagi, untuk mengurangi virus typo yg bertebaran.**

 **Dan makasih sebaaanyak banyaknya buat kak _Dwi52_ , sudah sudi mengoreksi nih cerita dan memberi saran. hiks#Terharu:')**

 **oke deh. see you~**


	3. chapter 3

Langit telah memancarkan keindahan sinar rembulan yang menyejukan jiwa bagi siapapun yang telah memandangnya.

seperti apa yang dilakukan seorang pemuda bermata hijau jernih indah bagai rembulan yang akan membawa keteduhan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya, ya _siapapun_ kecuali pasangannya.

pemuda yang diketahui bernama arthur ini sangat menikmati waktu damainya dengan duduk disebuah kursi kecil yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah taman dibelakang istana.

Sinar rembulan yang membawa ketenangan membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Pemandangan taman hijau penuh bunga menjadi menu utama saat ia membuka jendela balkon, Biru dan Hijau mendominasi taman tersebut. Sebuah warna yang merupakan simbol dari pemimpin kerajaaan ini, hanya sebagai _simbol_.

"Haaa... Mungkin mustahil membuat bocah itu sadar" lirih arthur tersenyum getir.

Tok Tok Tok

"Mohon maaf Yang mulia, Paduka Raja Telah menanti anda" ujar suara dibalik pintu.

Arthur yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menatap kosong pintu yang jauh disebrangnya.

"Yang mulia Ratu? Apa anda baik baik saja?"

Arthur tersentak dan mulai melangkah mendekati pintu. " Ah ya aku sudah siap. Sampaikan pada Raja bahwa aku akan segera menyusul" ujar arthur sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah, saya mohon undur diri"

setelah itu hanya terdengar langka kaki yang menjauh dan mulai menghilang. Seketika hanya kesunyian yg menerpa sekelilingnya. Seperti _biasanya_

\--

Gemerlap cahaya lampu membiaskan kesan mewah dalam ruangan berwarna maroon menambah kesan elegan disetiap sudut ruangan yang terbikang besar dan luas. Lilin lilin menambah kesan indah meja besar panjang

Berbagai hidangan dan jamuan tersaji menggiurkan dengan aroma yang sungguh memikat khas negara pasta tersebut.

Candle Light Dinner

tak asing bagi kita mendengar istilah tersebut yang terkesan romantis dan indah.

Namun apakah memang seindah itu?

Didalam ruangan tersebut terlihat hanya dihuni oleh para manusia yang haus akan kekuasaan.

Para petinggi kerajaan beserta Para Raja dan Ratu dari seluruh negri telah berkumpul dalam acara jamuan rutih yang di adakan berbagai kerajaan demi mengeratkan hubungan persahabatan yang jelas jelas hanya dusta belaka, pada kenyataannya hanya untuk mencari informasi akan kelemahan dari setiap kerajaan.

Para pasangan Raja dan Ratu saling mengeratkan diri agar terlihat betapa sempurnanya kehidupan kerajaan mereka yg dipenuhi ke harmonisan, dengan mengenyahkan betapa hancurnya kerajaan dari dalam.

Arthur yang tengah merangkul lengan alferd hanya bisa tersenyum formal saat sang rajanya berjabat tangan kepada seluruh petinggi dari kerajaan lain.

namun senyumnya pudar saat matanya menangkap siluet berambut hitam bertubuh mungil sedang duduk di singgah sana kerajaan bersama pria besar berambut pirang yang diketahui sebagai raja dari kerajaan ini.

Matanya melirik alferd yang sedang melihat sekitarnya seperti mencari sesuatu yang berharga, dan arthur sangat mengerti hal itu.

tangan yang merangkul lengan pasangannya tersebut menarik pelan menghasilkan kejutan ringan dari pemilik lengan yg ditarik entah kemana oleh pasangannya.

ternyata tangan yg menariknya membawanya kehadapan seseorang yg dicarinya sedari tadi. dengan begitu tangan tersebut melepaskan diri dan membungkuk sopan pada pasangan Raja dan Ratu yang ikut berdiri memberi salam pada keduanya.

"Selamat datang di acara jamuan kerajaan kami, kedatang kalian sangat kami harapkan" ujar sang Raja saat Arthur telah kembali menenggakan diri dan menatap langsung lawan bicaranya.

"Terimakasih banyak. kami juga selalu menantikan hal ini" dengan senyum formal arthur membalas.

"silahkan nikmati hidangannya arthur-san,alferd-san" ucap sang Ratu Heart desertai senyuman yg membuat siapapun terlena dibuatnya tak terkecuali pasangannya yang diam mematung saat melihat senyum memposa tersebut.

"Baiklah" ucap arthur dengan menimbun rasa sesak menyiksa jiwa saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tak lebih sebatas figuran di sisi rajanya yang masih terhipnotis akan keindahan senyuman dari orang yang di cintainya.

Dengan begitu arthur menepuk bahu alferd untuk menyadarkannya. "Al,sebaiknya kita mencicipin hidangan yang telah disajikan, pasti sangat lezat" disertai senyum lembut tak kalah indah dengan Ratu dihadapan mereka.

alferd yang sempat tersentak akan tepukan dibahunya segera menoleh ke hadapan ratunya dan menarik tangan arthur disertai senyuman dan anggukan permisi. dengan begitu mereka membalik badan dan jalan berdampingan menuju tempat dimana segala hidangan telah disajikan.

waktu terus berjalan hingga bunyi bell raksasa menandakan tengah malam berbunyi, sebagai tanda bahwa dansa berpasangan akan segera dimulai.

awalnya segalanya seperti biasanya namun saat tarian dansa yang membuat kita berganti pasangan alferd dengan segera menarik arthur dan mendekat ke arah pasangan penguasa kerajaan heart tersebut agar ia bisa mendapat kesempatan berdansa bersama Kiku yang notabene Ratu di kerajaan tersebut.

Pada akhirnya pasangan dansa berganti, arthur berpasangan dengan tuan france dan alferd akhirnya mendapat kesempatan bersama kiku.

Arthur tidak dapat memungkiri dirinya dapat berhenti memandang alferd yang tengah memasang cengiran sangat cerah dihadapan kiku, seketika arthur merasa familiar dengan cengiran itu. Ya, Al juga pernah memberikan cengiran itu padanya saat mereka masih bersama masa belia sebelum kiku hadir dalam kehidupan mereka.

 **DUK**

"Ow ow...perhatikan langkahmu mon cher. apakah dansa ini sangat sulit bagimu sampai kau dengan tega menginjak kakiku?" kata france sambil meringis sakit sambil tetap menstabilkan kembali ritme dansa mereka.

Arthur tersentak saat france berbicara dengannya sambil meringis. Jujur saja dia merasa malu karena bisa bisanya bernostaglia disaat seperti ini, agar menutupi malunya arthur segera menghujat france.

"Hah! rasakan itu,frog! sa-salahmu tidak mengikuti tempo dansanya!" ujar arthur dengan nada sedikit tinggi namun tidak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya bersemu merah.

Pada awalnya france terkejut akan balasan dari arthur ' _memangnya,hei! disini dia yang korban kenapa dia yg disalahkan!'_ batin france

Namun setelah melihat gelagat arthur yang gugup dan sedikit bersemu france langsung mengerti ketsunderean arthur kambuh.

Dengan seringai menyebalkan dia terus menggoda arthur yang semakin gugup dan malu. "Hehe! lihat ini siapa yang tersipu. akui saja mon cher kau terpesona akan kharisma diriku kan?" disertai tangan yang mengibas rambut blonde nya yang agak panjang.

Seketika arthur yang awalnya gugup langsung terdiam menunduk dan mulai menguarkan aura kelam.

"Frog,Bisakah kita keluar sebentar? disini agak panas" senyuman mengerikan terpasang manis di bibir ratu spades ini dan langsung menyeret france keluar ruangan dansa menuju taman belakang kerajaan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari awal pertengkarang mereka semua mata memperhatikan tak terkecuali alferd yang entah mengapa merasa marah melihat arthur dapat begitu mudahnya akrab dengan raja diamond tersebut.

\--

To Be Continue...kekeke

oke deh segini dulu ya:' pendek bgt kan?iya kan? emang#plak

maaf bgt sebanget bangetnya ya vakum tiba tiba kek cinta yg timbul tiba tiba eaak:v

ini blm sempet direvisi jadi maklumi aja ya klo banyak kata yg typo.

oh iya warningnya di chapter awal yaaa

males saya tuh harus naro warning lagi :v

oke deh see you next time bye bye*


End file.
